Breaking Point
by Rasmuk24
Summary: Mia finally lets every one know what she thinks about her cousin Nicolas but things go wrong and she ends up in the hospital. Will Micheal help her through this?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hey this is my first fan fic so tell me how I did thx! Btw-This is in Mia's point of view****J **

"**You know what I am sick and tired of you Nicolas. You have no respect for anyone ,yet everyone thinks you are a genius and you've just had a rough life so its ok for you to be rude and hateful. Well, I am not sympathetic for you one bit!" my entire family stood frozen in a state of shock. I ran out of the house crying. Without realizing I had Lars following me I jumped into my mustang and drove to Michael's house. **

"**Its ok you just did it out of anger" he tried reassuring me and kissed the top of my head. When he had calmed me down enough to explain what had happened he looked shocked. I am a very quiet person I don't voice my opinion that much and certainly don't yell. But, there was something about my cousin Nicolas that just made me snap.**

**First he posted on face book that my 18****th**** birthday was going suck because1. He would be bored 2. There would be nothing to eat (have you met me ha I love food) and 3. He hates me. My dad wanted to punch the kid but restrained himself for my sake.I told Grandmere but she actually defended him that he and I quote" he's had a rough life so don't let it get to you. Let me tell you something, it does.**

**About 30 minutes after I got to Michael's house the door bell rand. He told me to stay there while he got the door. Sure enough it was my Grandmere. I swear that woman is evil she virtually hates me and prefers my cousin to take the she thinks I should not have a boyfriend and I should have more proper friends unlike Lily.**

**So when Michael opened the door she flipped. "Where's Mia!' she demanded**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note-thanx for reading the first chapter I am hoping to get to chapter 5 by next week keep reading! Music princess 101- Nicolas is her cousin who every one loves and he is rude and arrogant to Mia. Comments and reviews are nice!****J**

The instant I heard her voice I bolted to the door." what on earth are you doing here? You cant just say something like that and take off to some boys house. You are coming home this instant!" "NO! I will not leave with you , the only person hat will be able to get me to leave is Michael ."I hugged him and slammed the door in her face. Not 10 minutes later thee was another knock at the door, it was my mom and Mr. O'Connell (my step dad). I saw them and started crying all over again. Michael let them in and told them what had happened since I got there." When I get my hands on her she will be sorry that she ever lived." my mother (shockingly)said and walked out of the house" Why don't you two go do something to get away from all of this" Mr. O'Connell sighed and handed Michael 20 dollars. He took my mom home to ensure my grandmere's safety.

Michael dove us to dairy queen to get some ice-cream and french-fries. We found a booth in the back of the restaurant. "Why did you do that?" I sighed "Well, you know that Nicolas is not m favorite person and I am sick and tired of all the sympathy he gets because he's had such a 'hard' life (ha that's hilarious) I have had a harder life than he has yet, I am ignored." Michael chuckled "Well I didn't know you had that in you, but you always seem to have those master plans of yours." I always feel calm with Michael I've missed him so much. (princess lessons) "Well I should probably go home every one wont stop texting and calling me to find out where I am.

I have dreaded this moment ever since I left the incident I had created at the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note- hey guys the reviews are very encouraging the are greatly appreciated! Sorry I haven't updated I have been super busy! Thanks keep reading.**

When we pulled up in the drive way my stomach was is my throat. I knew we had entered war zone. Michel went in first (my knight in shining armor -so brave) I followed cautiously behind.

Both Mr. O'Connell and my dad had tackled Nicolas. Michael rushed over to help Lars get them off Nicolas, (aww what a shame) but it only took me to quiet the room. Nicolas who had freed himself from Lars came up to me and called some despicable names. He stood there for a minute to see my reaction. "You sorry piece of s***.you think you can just go around telling every one that I am worthless. You are the worthless one .All of the attention goes to you when were you appointed to rule a country or did something for someone else besides your self. At least I have more respect for my self and the royal name!" Lord Deborough (Nicolas' uncle- his parents died in a car accident) Stood up and strode across the room toward me and slapped me across the face. I fell onto a glass side table that was next to leg was cut open and my face felt like it was fire. I looked up and saw Michael beating the crap out of Lord Deborough and my grandmere was cursing him out in French. Lars pulled Michael off of him and Michael rushed over to me along with my mom and dads, then I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note- hey sorry I haven't updated in forever. Thanks** **for reading If you have any question or anything you want to see in the story please put in a review.**

When I woke up I was in a hospital. "how did I get here." I groggily asked. "Shhh don't talk ,you fell and broke you leg and bruised your face. "Michael sat next to me lovingly brushing my hair with his finger tips. Lilly came walking into the hospital room texting on my phone "who are you texting lily" "uh, like every body on Mia's phone "Michael tried to reach for my phone but got kicked in the shin "owww what was that for " he exclaimed rubbing his leg. "Well I just felt like kicking is that a problem?" "well it kind of is' we don't need Mia and me in the hospital" "LIL if you are updating every body on what happened don't." "Sorry no can do it is already sent. "She said matter-of-factly closing. I let out a groan .She is so stubborn. Lily handed me my phone and I saw two messages form Nicholas I erased them. Michael got up "I'll be right back." " okay"

About 10 minutes later Michael came back into the room with something behind his back. "these are for you " he handed me the most beautiful red roses. "oh, Michael these are gorgeous" Lily gagged and rolled her eyes at us "you two are sickening." Michael looked back a his sister "yeah, well if we are so sickening why don't you just leave." exasperated lily replied "because I …" wow lily was speechless. Frustrated she left the room. Michael and I talked for hours upon hours .after a bit of silence Michael asked "Mia, will you go to the winter dance with me?" "of course I will who else would take me." then his phone rang(completely ruined the mood) "Lilly Michelle if you are lying you are going to get it " I could hear her yelling at him for saying her middle name out loud. Once he got off of the phone he regretting said "My mom is here and I have to go home " ugggg do you have to go" Yeah lil said if I leave her out side much longer I will be in the hospital with a broken leg " we both laughed and said our good byes Michael stopped just before he walked out the door and looked into my eyes and said "I love you Thermopolis" "I love you too Moscovits and yes I will go to the winter dance with you."


End file.
